The PostIt Note Game
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: The boys are having their weekly Musical Marathon when Blaine gets bored and decides to lure Kurt into playing the Post-It Note Game. KLAINE FLUFF! this originally was a two-shot, but now what would you call it... A trilogy maybe? I dunno. But it's cute!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So has anyone ever played the post-it note game? It's a game where someone writes something on a post it note and sticks it on your forehead and you have to ask questions to try and find out what was put on your forehead! So that's exactly what Kurt and Blaine are doing. (:

Kurt and Blaine were hanging out on one of their weekly Saturday Night musical marathons. The two boys were watching Rent for what must've been the one hundredth time when Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Have you ever played the Post-it Note Game?" He asked. Kurt just furrowed his eyebrow and smiled at his best friend in confusion and curiosity.

"What's that?"

"Oh my God, you've never played the Post-It Note Game? We are so doing that now." Blaine said, turning off the TV. He got up from Kurt's bed and walked over to his desk, searching for Post-It Notes and pens.

"How do you play?" Kurt asked, still confused. Blaine grinned at this as he sat back down, now across from Kurt.

"Okay, so we each write something on a post-it note; it can be anything you want it to be, but you can't show it to the other person. Then, you stick the Post-It Note on the other person's forehead, and they have to ask you questions about it until they think they have a guess. You keep guessing and asking questions until you get what is on your Post-It Note. Understand?" Blaine asked, handing him a pen.

"Yeah, I think I get it." Kurt said with a smile. He took the pack of sticky notes from Blaine and began to think. He knew exactly what to put on Blaine's head. He scribbled down _Lady Gaga_, giggled and stuck the post-it note to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine took the pack of sticky notes from Kurt and began to think. He knew Kurt liked him; well, he wasn't 100% sure, but he was 90% sure. Kurt flirted with him when he flirted, he knew his coffee order, was always making excuses to hang out with him; it was quite obvious. Blaine really liked Kurt too; he had for a while, but he didn't know how to express it. He was too scared to sing it, because we all know how that worked out for Blaine the last time. Blaine was feeling particularly lucky tonight; he smiled at the stack of post-it notes before scribbling down two words; _Kurt Hummel. _He also drew a little heart next to the name.

Blaine smiled at the note and stuck it to Kurt's forehead. Kurt went cross-eyed trying to look at the answer, causing Blaine to giggle.

"You're so cute when you do that." He told Kurt who was still giggling.

Kurt felt his stomach flutter. He really liked Blaine; but he wasn't about to express that. He didn't want to lose Blaine as a friend if he didn't like him back. He felt himself blushing in front of Blaine.

"I hate when you make me blush." Kurt pouted cutely, emitting another smile from the boy sitting across from him on his bed.

"Okay, you ask first." Kurt said to Blaine, who was very eager to see what Kurt wrote.

"Is it a person?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Is it a person?" Kurt mirrored. Blaine too nodded

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled. "A girl."

"Is this person famous?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled

"Not Yet. But he or she will be someday, I know it." Blaine's stomach erupted with butterflies. He knew Kurt was definitely going to be famous someday. His voice was one of Blaine's favorite parts of Kurt.

"Is she a singer?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded

"Do I know this person?" Kurt queried

"Yes you do. God, I sure hope you do!" Blaine laughed at the joke only he got. Kurt just looked at him, confused.

"What kind of music does she sing?" Blaine asked

"Pop. Definitely Pop." Kurt said laughing. Blaine smiled

"I think I know who it is!" Blaine said excitedly.

"I guess I should've asked this before; boy or girl?" Kurt asked

"Boy."

"Is it Katy Perry?" Blaine asked

"Nope! Way better than Katy Perry!" Kurt said laughing as Blaine's face turned to shock

"Okay, NO ONE is better than Katy Perry!" Blaine said

"Well, I can think of at least one; her being on your forehead." Kurt said laughing and smiling

Blaine loved making Kurt laugh. Sometimes, Blaine loved Kurt's laugh almost as much as he loved his voice. Blaine couldn't help but admire how beautiful Kurt looked when he laughed; he had a twinkle in his eye, his nose crinkled up cutely, and his smile was to die for. Blaine loved Kurt's smile; really… Blaine loved everything about Kurt.

"Where does he live?" Kurt asked

"Lima!" Blaine said. His heart was pounding; Kurt was getting closer.

"When is this singer's birthday?" Blaine asked

"March 28th." Kurt answered confidently.

"Oh, I definitely know who it is now!" Blaine said with a smile. He was sure it was Lady Gaga.

"What school does he go to; if he does go to school?" Kurt asked

"He goes to McKinley." Blaine said.

"It has to be Lady Gaga." Blaine said. Kurt smiled

"Yup!" He said, taking the Post-It Note off of Blaine's head. Blaine laughed

"Okay, just setting this straight, Lady Gaga is NOT better than Katy Perry." Blaine said with a laugh

"Hell, yeah she is! She's the icon for this whole GENERATION. She wears the most amazing fashions and is wicked talented. All Katy Perry does is dye her hair different colors and shoot fluff out of canons on her boobs in her music videos. Sorry, Lady Gaga wins." Kurt said smiling. Blaine just laughed, eager to get on with the game. The suspense was killing him.

"Okay, boy at McKinley…. Is it Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked

"Nope!"

"How do you know this person?" Kurt asked

"Well, I kind of have a crush on him." Blaine said, now staring at the comforter of Kurt's bed. Kurt smiled and raised his eyebrows

"Ooo! Hate to break it to you Blaine, but he's probably straight. You know how McKinley is." Kurt said.

"Okay… hmm… is it Finn? Dear God, please don't let it be Finn." Kurt said with a laugh

"EW! Kurt, I'm going to be honest, Finn is a great guy, but I don't know what you ever saw in him." Blaine said laughing. Kurt smiled, joining in on the laughter

Is it Mike? You seem to have a full out bromance with him." Kurt said with a laugh

"Nope, definitely not Mike."

"Sam? He can be mistaken as gay; I know I did." Kurt said, reminiscing.

"Nope!"

"Puck?"

"Ew! Kurt!" Blaine said with a giggle

"Artie?"

"Great guy, but no." Blaine said. He was getting antsy now. He didn't get it; why wasn't Kurt guessing himself? Did he really not see all that he was?

"I have no idea. Blaine, you HAVE to give me a hint." Kurt said, naïvely. Blaine just looked at Kurt, and smiled. He knew what he had to do.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hint." Blaine said. Blaine's heart was skipping beats; his stomach was filled with butterflies flying rampant. He grabbed Kurt's hands from his lap and held them in his own. He slowly leaned in, looking from Kurt's eyes, to his lips, and back to his eyes. He planted his lips on Kurt, moving them; waiting for a response. He opened his eyes in the kiss to see Kurt's eyes closed; an expression of shock still worn on his face. Blaine felt Kurt starting to move his lips on his; shutting his eyes at the response. Blaine moved his lips in a dance with Kurt's and reluctantly released when Kurt did. Kurt looked flustered, but was smiling none the less.

"Is it me?" He asked breathlessly. I just nodded; still in euphoric shock over the fact that I just kissed my best friend; my crush… and HE KISSED ME BACK.

"I don't know what to say." Kurt said smiling. Kurt was in disbelief. His best friend that he's practically in love with just kissed him.

"Don't say anything." Blaine said, pulling the sticky note off of Kurt's forehead and leaning back into him. Their lips were reunited once more, Blaine furthering the kiss this time. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, much to Blaine's dismay.

"Why me?" Kurt asked, not looking at Blaine. Kurt had never felt really good about himself; he acted like he did. But he never did. Especially after Karofsky had harassed him.

"Why wouldn't it be you?" Blaine asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it; Kurt didn't see everything Blaine had always seen about Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, like the answer was obvious. "Blaine, just look at you. You could have any beautiful, perfect guy wanted. But you chose me; the flamboyant guy who just… isn't that. I'm not perfect." Kurt said. Blaine's heart broke.

"Kurt." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands. "You are the most beautiful boy I have ever met. I knew that the day I met you. And Kurt, I always thought I wanted someone perfect. But then I realized I don't want someone perfect, I want someone who has imperfections that MAKE them perfect. And Kurt, that's what you are. The things you don't like about yourself I LOVE. Like, I love making you blush; it makes you look so cute. When you smile, I love when your nose crinkles because then you can see this happy, energetic twinkle in your beautiful eyes. And Kurt, maybe you don't see it now, but I know I do and that I have for a while. And I think that I always will too. You're special Kurt. You're different from any other guy I've met. And I want to be with YOU." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes were watering, but he was smiling now.

"You really think that?" He asked quietly. Blaine squeezed his hands and smiled at him.

"No, I don't think it. I know it. It's fact Kurt. And I wish that you would let yourself see it too." Kurt smiled at Blaine, as he leaned in for another kiss. Blaine released just for a second

"You're Beautiful." He said, closing in on Kurt's smiling lips once more. He was going to make Kurt see all that he was, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Post A/N: So I think I'm going to add one more part to this… I might go write it now. (: 'Cause I have a really really cute idea… :D


	2. Flawless

A/N: So here is part 2 of 2 on this one; I was going to keep it as a one shot, but as I got writing it, I thought of what you are hopefully about to read and I decided that making it a two shot wouldn't kill anyone! So since it's like… 2 AM, I won't be posting this till tomorrow sometime. Which it's probably tomorrow (Really today) since you're reading this. :D I'm going to shut up before I start confusing myself anymore. ENJOY!

Blaine was pretty sure he didn't just like Kurt anymore; he loved him. Blaine Anderson loved Kurt Hummel. And Blaine was going to tell Kurt just that. The two had been happily together for about 4 months when Blaine realized this.

The two were in the Lima Bean (like they were on pretty much any given day), when Kurt was going on and on and on about some new store in the mall that was selling clothes that would "look inappropriate on a hooker". Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt as he was ranting; Blaine loved how Kurt was so passionate about the things he loved. And that's when he realized it. Blaine was in love with Kurt and there was no point of return.

Blaine was at home on a Saturday when he decided to text his beautiful boyfriend.

**Hey Beautiful(: Whatcha doin' today? – Blaine**

Blaine's heart sank when he read Kurt's reply

_Don't Call Me That. – Kurt_

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't all that happy with his body. He spent hours trying to perfect his already flawless skin, kept track of everything he ate during the day and would not eat anything unhealthy, and was always looking in a mirror, trying to perfect his hair, or his clothes or SOME part of his body. Since Blaine had gotten with Kurt, he seemed to have been doing better on his self-esteem, but Blaine was immediately alarmed by the text. Without even thinking, Blaine was in his car on the way to Kurt's house.

Kurt, meanwhile, was at home; eyes red rimmed. He felt nailed to the scale; he had gained 10 pounds since he started dating Blaine. He had been easy on himself with Blaine; eating a little more than usual and not eating the healthiest of things. He had cut into his gym time so he could be with Blaine more often, and now, he was paying the price.

Kurt looked into his bedroom mirror, and he felt fat and ugly. But he wouldn't let the self-loathing continue. Kurt grabbed a pack of sticky notes and a pen and began to write on them; placing the notes all over his body like a to do list. There was a note on his stomach that read _lose 10 pounds._ One on his forehead read _Get rid of uneven skin tone. _One on his arm wrote _Get Stronger. T_here was one on each thigh that said _Get to the Gym._ Kurt was writing one to place on his heart, when he heard his door open, revealing a worried Blaine. He walked over to Kurt, and gave him a huge hug.

"Kurt, Baby, what are you doing?" Blaine asked

"I'm making a to do list" He answered firmly.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to be perfect. I got on the scale this morning and I've gained 10 pounds in 4 months. That's not right. I need to get to the gym more often and be more strict with my diet and to work more on my skin and my hair cause that's starting to not lay right either and.."

"Shhh, Kurt." Blaine cooed. He walked the almost naked Kurt over to his mirror, and stared at Kurt's reflection. Blaine was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, but Kurt was just in his blue boxers. He stood behind Kurt, staring at the two of them in the mirror.

"Kurt, I'm going to introduce you to a new kind of sticky note game." Blaine said. He grabbed the stack and pen from Kurt.

"I'm going to show you everything I see in you; I'm going to show you how beautiful you are." He said, kissing Kurt's shoulder from behind. He let his fingers linger to the sticky note on Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt, your skin tone is perfect. Every time I touch you, I get chills because it is so soft. When I first met you, the very first thing I thought was how nice your skin was, and how hard you must work to keep it that beautiful. You have the most flawless skin I have ever seen." Blaine said. He took his pen and scribbled the word_ flawless_ on it, before removing Kurt's note and replacing it with his own.

He moved to the next note on his arm. " Kurt, you are very strong. You don't need to be buff to be strong. You can be strong mentally and physically; and I know that you are both. You've been through so much, Kurt, that you shouldn't have to be going through. You have perfect arms; they're not flabby and weak, but they're not disgustingly buff either. They're perfect." Blaine said, kissing each of Kurt's arms. He scribbled the word _flawless_ on a new post-it note before kissing each of his arms once more.

Blaine let his fingers trace over Kurt's stomach, pointing to the next sticky note. "Kurt, you are by no means fat. You should already know that I worship your body. You could make a ripped paper bag look beautiful. You have a body I know thousands and thousands of teenage boys would crave to have. You even have abs, Kurt. You have the most beautiful stomach; the most beautiful body." Blaine said, before planting a kiss on Kurt's head. He removed Kurt's sticky note and replaced it with his own; one that read _flawless_

Blaine then let his hands crawl down to Kurt's thighs, pulling off each sticky note. "You do NOT need to spend more time at the gym, Kurt. Your legs are gorgeous. Have you seen yourself in skinny jeans? There's some days I have trouble looking at you with them on because you are so BEAUTIFUL and I have to be careful not to jump you right then and there." Blaine said, placing one sticky note on each of Kurt's thighs; both reading _flawless. _

"And Kurt, there's one more place you forgot." Blaine said, letting his hand roam over Kurt's heart.

"Kurt, you have the most beautiful heart I have ever seen. You love and accept everyone around you. Even after what Karofsky did to you, you still forgave him and HELPED him. He took away your first kiss Kurt, your dignity, your pride, your self-esteem, and you still helped him. You lost someone so important in your life at an early age Kurt, and you've been living as a gay teen with just your Dad since you were 8. That's something that's hard to do and you know it. And even after you've been through this and so much more, you've opened your heart up to people who need your help. Your ability to love is unbelievable. I've seen and met an angel who wears the disguise of an ordinary person living an ordinary life, and that's you, Kurt. You are an angel. You'd give up anything to help someone who you think has it worse than you do, and Kurt, that is the most beautiful thing about you." Blaine said, letting a tear slip from his eye. Kurt had also done the same. He took a sticky note, scribbled _FLAWLESS_ on it before placing it on Kurt's heart.

"Kurt, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. And I know now, more than ever, that I love you. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the temple once more. I watch him smile at his reflection in the mirror; a reflection covered in hot pink sticky notes that read flawless all over them.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, looking at him and planting a long and passionate kiss on his lips. Neither boy knew how long they stood there kissing one another, but Blaine would've done it all day if it meant that Kurt could see himself as beautiful. Releasing from the kiss, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, I told you the day I first admitted I liked you that I would get you to see yourself as I see you. And I see you as flawless. You're not perfect, because nobody is, but you're FLAWLESS in my eyes because I love all of your flaws. And if I love your flaws, then really, they're not flaws. They're just parts of you, parts of you that you should embrace and love as much as I do." Blaine said, kissing Kurt chastely on the lips.

Kurt turned back to the mirror to look at his reflection. For the first time, Kurt felt beautiful. Kurt felt loved for everything he was as a person. He looked at Blaine who was standing behind him, smiling. He would place a kiss on Kurt's head and then look at the reflection of the two boys in the mirror. For the first time ever, Kurt felt he could love himself and see himself as good looking.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine through his reflection. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt said. This emitted a wide smile from Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again. Blaine raised his eyebrows, signaling his was at attention

"Can I get dressed, and play the post-it note game with you?" he asked. Blaine smiled and nodded, letting Kurt move away from the mirror. He was about to pick out his tshirt when Blaine called him. He walked over to Blaine in question.

Blaine took his time, peeling each of his written sticky notes and placed them around the border of Kurt's mirror. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"Now every time you look in the mirror, you can be reminded of how flawless you are." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt once more. Kurt kissed him on the lips quickly before throwing clothes on and joining Blaine on his bed for another round of the Post-It Note Game. Each boy grabbed a note, writing down their message for the other. Soon, they would both find out that the notes read the same thing; _My First Love._


	3. It's A New Kind Of Game

A/N: Not even kidding, I just dreamed this idea up. I've been thinking all day about this fic, and I jolted up from my peaceful sleep and thought 'I need to write that NOW.' So enjoy!

Blaine was lying beside his boyfriend in bed in their New York apartment. Kurt was fast asleep, but Blaine was wide awake, thinking about nobody other than the beautiful boy next to him. He had been with Kurt for 8 years now; both of them were finally out of college and were starting their careers. Blaine didn't care how successful he turned out to be, none of it would mean anything to him if he didn't have Kurt by his side. Blaine had known this for a while and decided that he would propose to Kurt; he just didn't know how to do it.

Blaine smiled, remembering how he told Kurt he liked him back in high school. They were playing that silly post-it note game; he remembers now. He wrote 'Kurt Hummel' on Kurt's forehead, and Kurt was so shocked when he found out that not only was his post-it note himself, but that Blaine was crushing on him.

Blaine fast forwarded a few months to when he found Kurt putting post it notes on his body, telling him what he had to fix. Blaine remembered looking into a mirror with Kurt, replacing each sticky note with one that read flawless. He then told Kurt that he loved him, and they spent the lazily kissing each other; completely in love. Blaine smiled at the memory; and that's when it clicked. Post-it Notes. Blaine climbed carefully out of bed, grabbing post-it notes and a pen and got to work.

Kurt woke up to a rather cold bed. He felt something sticking to his forehead, and it felt slightly uncomfortable. He reached his hand up to it, surprised to find a green sticky note. **Good Morning, Beautiful. Look on your night stand.**

Kurt smiled, looking on the night stand at a small stack of post-it notes. He read each note

**It's time to play a game. Every post-it note from here on out will have a message on it; each with letters in parenthesis. Discover all of them before coming back to the bedroom and decoding the message with the bracketed letters. Good Luck! Xoxo Blaine.**

Kurt smiled at the series of notes and crawled out of bed. He walked to the door finding a post-it note on the door knob.

**Remember the first ti(m)e I met you? It was on the staircase at Dalton. Proceed to the Kitchen**

Kurt smiled at the note, remembering this like it was yesterday. He remembered seeing Blaine, thinking he was the most beautiful boy to ever exist. He took the post it note and continued to the kitchen

**What I s(a)ng was true, you are my teenage d(r)eam. Go to the living room.** Kurt nonchalantly grabbed the post it note, remembering Blaine's teenage self like it was yesterday. He smiled and moved to their tiny office. He saw another note placed in the middle of the TV

(**R)emember how I confessed m(y) feelings? It was through that post-it note game. We had our first kiss then. It was the start of us. Go to our office.**

Kurt smiled, remembering how elated he felt when Blaine's lips hit his the first time. At first, he was shocked, because he never thought Blaine would like him; they were best friends after all. When it finally occurred to Kurt that Blaine was kissing him, he kissed back and they confessed their feelings for each other. Kurt sighed happily at the memory before walking to the office. He saw a small pack of sticky notes stuck to his laptop

**I also told you that I loved you over post it notes. You were standing in front of a (m)irror, degrading yourself. I told you that you were flawless; that you were b(e)autiful. And you still are. You become more beautiful and flawless every day. And I love you more every day. Now, go back to the bedroom and solve the code. **

Kurt remembered that day all too clearly. He felt awful about himself; he felt ugly and fat and gross. But Blaine made everything better; Blaine made him see himself as a human; a good looking, beautiful human. Blaine made him feel loved. Kurt walked back into his and Blaine's bedroom before sitting down at their desk and laying all of the sticky notes out in order. He saw another small pack of post-it notes; this one much thicker than all the other once. The first one reading **DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE DECODED THE MESSAGE.** He obeyed. He took out a clean sheet of paper and a pen and wrote out all the letters in order. First, there was an 'm', then an 'a', and two 'r's, a 'y', another 'm' and an 'e'. _Marry Me_. Two simple words. Kurt read them over and over again, making sure he had decoded the write letters. He then turned to the packet he was supposed to read now.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, two of the most important milestones in our relationship happened over post-it notes. I've had a box burning a hole in my pocket for a week now because I wanted to propose and I just didn't know HOW. Then, I thought what better way than to mark THE most important part of our relationship with them? Kurt, you are the single most beautiful man I have ever met. You are the most compassionate, loving, caring and amazing person I have ever known. You were my first REAL crush, my first love, my first kiss, my first time; simply put, you were my first. And even back when we were sitting on your bed as teenagers, playing the post-it note game, I couldn't help but think of someday possibly having a future with you. Now, I know there is no future without you. We've been through so much together already, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So Kurt, turn around. **

Kurt turned around to see Blaine on the ground, on one knee, holding an open box with a beautiful gold ring in it. Kurt stood up, covering his mouth in pure shock. Blaine was proposing. Blaine was smiling up at Kurt, giving him almost puppy dog eyes. _Like I need any convincing._ Kurt thought. He smiled, letting a few happy tears trail from his eyes before nodding.

"Yes." Kurt said. Blaine gave a huge, adorable toothy grin before standing up and gliding the ring on Kurt's finger. It had two small diamonds on each side of the engraved words; My First Love. Blaine pulled Kurt in by his shirt for a passionate kiss; their first of many as fiancés; as soon to be husbands.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, before kissing his… _fiancé_… once more.

Okay, I know this isn't the best thing ever; dreams can be irrational. And it is like… 2 AM so…. Yeah. Kind of tired. So I think I'm going to post this and then go to bed. (:


End file.
